<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barry’s Buttslut Brother by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731556">Barry’s Buttslut Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldbergs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes control of his younger brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Goldberg/Barry Goldberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barry’s Buttslut Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 1980 something and Barry Goldberg groaned in pleasure, stretching his arms back behind his head, his eyes fixed on the tv screen in the Goldbergs basement which was playing a porn vhs which Barry had borrowed from a friend and was watching for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry could feel himself growing closer and closer to orgasm as he felt the wet mouth around his thick cock bounce up and down, spreading its saliva along his shaft; this presented Barry with a problem, should he cum in his submissive’s mouth or pull out and cover their face?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing he was about to cum Barry made a decision and grabbed his brother’s hair roughly, dragging his mouth of his cock and with his other hand he jerked his five and a half inch cock, a few seconds later erupting: sending ropes of jizz shooting onto his younger brother’s face, coating his glasses and getting thick globs in his eyebrows and hair, after he came down from his orgasm Barry pushed Adam’s unresisting head back down onto his cock, Adam immediately cleaning up the cum still left on his brother’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam was done Barry pulled him off his cock again and admired the naked form of his brother, face covered in cum, legs spread and arms behind his back; a sight he had been able to enjoy a lot since he first got control over his little brother a couple of months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get cleaned up nerd, then make me a sandwich.” Barry commanded, turning his attention back to the porn playing on the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry took a second to admire his brother’s ass as he crawled away, the tip of a buttplug sandwiched between his plump cheeks, before starting to jerk his hardening cock again, thinking about how this fantastic situation started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost three months ago Barry had noticed that Adam kept finding excuses to be around when their mom was putting the dirty laundry in the machine, often helping which sent mom into bouts of happy crying at her ‘little baby’ voluntarily helping with the laundry, she wouldn’t call him her little baby if she knew what he was doing though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry had observed closely and had seen on one day that Adam’s pocket was bulging slightly and he retreated to his room quickly, Barry following. Barry had looked through the keyhole and saw Adam sitting on his bed, jerking his small cock holding what appeared to be panties up to his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking, Barry had seen Adam panic and run over to his closet before coming to open the door by which time Barry had hurried around the corner, watching as Adam gave a groan of annoyance before going back inside, presumably to continue jerking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Adam was out Barry had snuck into Adam’s room and opened his closet; finding in it a number of shoeboxes, each one had a name written on it, Beverly, Erica, Emmy, Dana, Lainey. More shockingly was the fact that each box had a picture of each woman, clearly taken without their knowledge, naked; either in the bathroom, or getting dressed; Beverly’s was one of her asleep, night dress pulled down, exposing her tits, more pictures were in each box as well as a number of panties and a few bras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam had returned he had been very horny, rushing over to his stash he almost had a heart attack when he saw them gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something?” Barry had said from the door, making Adam turn in surprise, his face terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barry? What did you… I can explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You can explain how you have boxes of girls' panties and nude pictures of them, two of who you’re related to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam was silent, his mouth wagging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Adam, but I have to tell mom about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Please Barry, I’ll do anything!” Barry had smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put these on.” He’d said, tossing a pair of Emmy’s panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adam had replied hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, get naked and put your friends' panties on.” Adam didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know I might have to get the police involved as well.” Barry mused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll, I’ll do it.” Adam said, resignedly, pulling his top off over his head, followed by his jeans, hesitating a second before pulling off his briefs to reveal a fairly small cock and hairless crotch, Barry could feel himself growing hard as Adam stepped into the blue panties, pulling them up uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees moron.” Barry had ordered, knowing he had no option Adam had obeyed, shortly after he was met with Barry’s cock dangling in front of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barry-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you don’t get any say in any of this,you do what I tell you now, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded and hesitantly wrapped his lips around his brother’s cock. That first bj had been sloppy and inexperienced but Barry had cum quickly anyway, filling his brother’s mouth with hot cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I own you now ok?” Barry had said before leaving his almost naked brother kneeling on his bedroom floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then Barry had used his brother’s body in every way imaginable, breaking him down into the perfect, obedient sub; now their mom and Dad were going away with Erica for a week, as soon as they had left Barry had made Adam strip, this was gonna be a fun week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry orgasmed again just as Adam, fresh from the shower and with a sandwich and without prompting dropped to his knees and began licking up his brothers cum, Barry taking the sandwich from him without thanks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>